tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lebrero
COMOPLESA-LEBRERO SA was founded in 1952 and is based in Bilbao and Zaragoza, Spain. History On 8th April 1962, the LEBRERO brothers formed the company Industrias LEBRERO S.R.C., in Milagro, Spain, with the objective of manufacturing machinery for use in public works. Since 1952, Lebrero manufactured all kinds of machinery with wide use of hydraulics and mechanical parts starting with several farm machinery within the region, which had given them notable success and prestige. In 1963, they moved the operation to the city of Zaragoza, with a small plant of 1000 square metres, where they began to manufacture light machinery. In 1967, new facilities were built at Bilbao where vibratory rollers were manufactured, as well as other road construction equipment which resembled past German Bomag and Ruthermeyer models, who happen to be two specialists of similar manufacturing. Further expansion in 1986, 1989 and 1992 followed, giving today's' production facilities an area of more than 31,000 square metres, where the full range of LEBRERO products are currently manufactured. Almost fifty years of activity in the market have meant that the company enjoys worldwide renown and respect in its field. Each and every effort is dedicated to you, the customer, as you have supported us with your confidence and trust. The LEBRERO firm today LEBRERO today is a partnership with TELCON (Telco Construction Equipment Company Limited) which currently holds 60% stake. The Company enjoys a position of recognized prestige in the international market of capital goods. TELCON belongs to one of the oldest and most respected business houses from India – the TATA Group. TELCON is a 60:40 JV between TATA MOTORS and HITACHI CONSTRUCTION MACHINERY of Japan. TELCON is involved in the design , manufacture, sales and service of a wide variety of construction equipment including Hydraulic Excavators, Wheel loaders , Dumpers, Backhoe loaders and the like. Commencing operations in 1961 in Jamshedpur ,India, TELCON '''has two manufacturing plants (Jamshedpur & Dharwad) and a third one under commission (Kharagpur). TELCON’s product Technology , Product range and long standing presence in the business are duly matched by it’s leadership in the market place, where it is in the leading position Models '''The LEBRERO Company Original Model Range both old and new Photo Gallery as follows 1950s farmtrailer.gif|A 1950s Lebrero 5 T Towable Farmtrailer for tractors 1950s farmtrailer for tractors.gif|A 1950s Lebrero 10 T Industrial Towable Cargotrailer 1950s hydraulic 10 t dumptrailer.gif|A 1950s Lebrero 10 T Hydraulic Dumpertrailer 1950s manual roadroller.gif|A 1950s Lebrero Manual Singledrum Roadroller 1960s AV65 compact roadroller.gif|A 1950s Lebrero AV65 Petrol engined Compact Roadroller 1960s BMR4 industrial roadsweeper.gif|A 1960s Lebrero BMR4 Towable Industrial Roadsweeper 1960s BRTF roadsweeper for tractors.gif|A 1960s Lebrero BRTF Towable Roadsweeper for tractors 1960s CN4 road compactor.gif|A 1960s Lebrero CN4 Road Compactor 1960s CN9 and CN13 industrial dumper trailer.gif|A 1960s Lebrero CN9 and CN13 Industrial Dumper Trailers 1960s DH1500 diesel sitedumper.gif|A 1960s Lebrero DH1500 Diesel Sitedumper 1960s industrial trailer.gif|A 1960s Lebrero CN20 Heavy Industrial Trailer 1960s road betume machine.gif|A 1960s Lebrero Road Betume making machine 1970s road bitumen machine.gif|A 1970s Lebrero Compact Road Betumen making machine 1970s RV 80-110-120 vibrating diesel roadroller.gif|A 1970s Lebrero RV 80-110-120 Vibrating Towable Roadrollers 1960s RV50TF roadroller with PTO.gif|A 1960s Lebrero RV50TF Roadroller with PTO 1960s RV60 standard towable roadroller.gif|A 1960s Lebrero RV60 Standard Towable Roadroller for tractors 1970s RA 141 towable roadroller.gif|A 1970s Lebrero RA141 Singledrum Roadroller 1960s RV141PC spiked compactor.gif|A 1960s Lebrero RV141PC Spiked Towable Compactor 1970s AE1012 diesel engined roadroller.gif|A 1970s Lebrero AE1012 Diesel engined Roadroller 1970s AV2 diesel vibrating roadroller.gif|A 1970s Lebrero AV2 Diesel engined Vibrating Roadroller 1970s AV7CC diesel roadroller.gif|A 1970s Lebrero AV7CC Diesel Fullcab Roadroller 1970s CA8000 water tanker.gif|A 1970s Lebrero CA8000 Water Tanker for many roles 1970s CA10000 water tanker on a Barreiros lorry.gif|A 1970s Lebrero CA10000 Water Tanker on a Barreiros 6X4 lorry 1970s CG4000 Diesel fuel yard tanker.gif|A 1970s Lebrero CG4000 Yard Diesel Fueltanker 1970s Rahile 120 diesel compactor.gif|A 1970s Lebrero Rahile 120 Diesel Compactor 1970s Rahile 128AS diesel cabbed roadroller.gif|A 1970s Lebrero Rahile 128AS Diesel Fullcab Roadroller 1980s 135TT diesel engined cabbed roadroller.gif|A 1980s Lebrero 135TT Diesel Fullcab Roadroller 1980s AVTA 75 asphalt roadroller.gif|A 1980s Lebrero AVTA 75 Diesel Asphalt Roadroller 1980s AVTA 105 asphalt compactor.gif|A 1980s Lebrero AVTA 105 Diesel Asphalt Roadroller 1980s CC25000 Petrol fuel tanker on a Pegaso lorry.gif|A 1980s Lebrero CC25000 Petrol Fueltanker trailer 1980s CI900 spiked diesel compactor.gif|A 1980s Lebrero CI900 Diesel Spiked Compactor 1980s CNL721 wheeled roadroller.gif|A 1980s Lebrero CNL721 Diesel Wheeled Roadroller 1980s DH1800 diesel sitedumper.gif|A 1980s Lebrero DH1800 1 Ton Diesel Sitedumper 1980s DH2500 diesel engined sitedumper.gif|A 1980s Lebrero DH2500 Diesel Industrial Sitedumper 1980s Rahile 125THS diesel engined roadroller.gif|A 1980s Lebrero Rahile 125THS Diesel Roadroller 1980s Rahile 185 TT PC diesel spiked compactor.gif|A 1980s Lebrero Rahile 185TTPC Diesel Compactor 1980s Rahile 1524R combined vibrating roadroller.gif|A 1980s Lebrero 1524R Combined Vibrating Roadroller 1980s RVD950 manual vibrating roadroller.gif|A 1980s Lebrero RVD950 Manual Vibrating Roadroller 1980s VTA30 asphalt diesel roadroller.gif|A 1980s Lebrero VTA30 Diesel Asphalt Roadroller 1980s VTA2500 pivot steering roadroller.gif|A 1980s Lebrero VTA2500 Diesel Pivot steering Roadroller 1990s Agricultural cistern.gif|A 1990s Lebrero CCI900 Bulk Liquid Tanker lorry mounted 1990s CCI110 Fueltanker for lorries.gif|A 1990s Lebrero CCI1100 Industrial Fueltanker for lorries 1990s BMH diesel engined roadweeper.gif|A 1990s Lebrero BMH Diesel Roadsweeper 1990s BRH diesel engined roadweeper with PTO.gif|A 1990s Lebrero BRH Diesel Roadweeper 1990s Rahile 318 TT PC fullcab diesel engined spiked compactor.gif|A 1990s Lebrero Rahile 318TTPC Diesel Fullcab Compactor 1990s Rahile 418 GC combined diesel engined roadroller and compactor.gif|A 1990s Lebrero Rahile 418PC Diesel Combined Roadroller 1990s Rahile 610 diesel engined roadroller.gif|A 1990s Lebrero Rahile 610 Diesel Roadroller 1990s Rahile 910 PC diesel engined spiked compactor.gif|A 1990s Lebrero Rahile 910PC Diesel Industrial Compactor 1990s Rahile 913 fullcab diesel engined roadroller.gif|A 1990s Lebrero Rahile 913 Diesel Fullcab Roadroller 1990s Sumo 309TT diesel roadroller.gif|A 1990s Lebrero Sumo 309TT Diesel Fullcab Roadroller 1990s VTA 203 diesel engined protected roadroller.gif|A 1990s Lebrero VTA203 Compact Diesel Roadroller 1990s VTA90 asphalt diesel cabbed roadroller.gif|A 1990s Lebrero VTA90 Asphalt Diesel Roadroller 1990s VTA203 diesel asphalt compactor.gif|A 1990s Lebrero VTA203 Asphalt Diesel Roadroller 1990s VTA207 asphalt compactor.gif|A 1990s Lebrero VTA207 Asphalt Diesel Roadroller 2000s PV2 manual roadroller.gif|A 2000s Lebrero PV2 Manual Vibrating Roadroller 2000s VM3 fullcab vibrating roadroller.gif|A 2000s Lebrero VM3 Diesel Vibrating Roadroller 2000s VTA K3 fully cabbed diesel asphalt compactor.gif|A 2000s Lebrero VTA K3 Diesel Asphalt Vibrating Roadroller 2000s VTA202 diesel asphalt compactor.gif|A 2000s Lebrero VTA202 Diesel Asphalt Vibrating Roadroller 2000s X5 fully cabbed soil diesel compactor.gif|A 2000s Lebrero X5 Vibrating Diesel Roadroller 2000s X6 Fully cabbed diesel roadroller.gif|A 2000s Lebrero X6 Vibrating Diesel Roadroller Category:Companies of Spain Category:Construction plant manufacturers Category:Telcon